


My Heart Is Online Only For You

by cjoycoolio



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was purely made from a gifset on tumblr. Completely fluffy and completely hilarious huntbastian. Enjoy! You can find the gif set here (http://cjoycoolio.tumblr.com/post/46221204396/the-secret-stache-i-reblog-this-everytime-it-is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Online Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> There is a short song in the end. I thought it fit with the story so I included it :P Hope you don't mind.

It was late at night and Hunter was having a tough week. He was having strange feelings for Sebastian and he didn’t understand why. He is straight. He likes girls. He can’t be in love with a boy but he couldn’t help himself. Sebastian was just so  funny and adorable and oh so very hot. He wish he could tell him how he felt but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how. Plus he is pretty sure Sebastian doesn’t feel the same way about him. To take his thoughts off him, Hunter decides to go on a chatting website where he could maybe get off on girls. He turned on his camera. He had his shirt off and he was only wearing his boxers. The first person who came on had a username “Ilovemen”. Hunter’s was. “CaptainWarbler”. The user didn’t have their camera on but Hunter didn’t mind.

They started chatting and sharing random info about each other. But then Hunter was getting really curious to how the other person look like so he politely asked them to show their face.

The user replied by asking him to first show his penis to them. Hunter blushed as he read this and replied back with a “Only if you show me your tits”.

The user replied and said “Fine but you first since you have your camera on already”. Hunter quickly stood up and pulled down his boxers showing the user his penis. On the other side of the screen the user was laughing their head off. “Oh this is so great. He’s going to be so fucking surprised” the person thought to himself.

“Now your turn” Hunter typed back after putting back his boxers on and sitting back on his chair. The user turned on their camera not showing their face. The person had a bra on. The person turned around so their back was faced to the screen Hunter was getting turned on by this already smiling widely at the screen,  already anticipating what was going to happen. The person started dancing and shaking their booty. Hunter was literally on the edge of his seat watching his screen when all of the sudden the person turned around and Sebastian appeared on his screen exposing his flat chest. Sebastian laughed so hard that he literally was rolling on the ground laughing . Hunter literally turned off his camera but started typing angrily into his keyboard.

 **CaptainWarbler:** What the hell Sebastian?!

Sebastian turned off his camera once he found his composure and replied back.

 **Ilovemen:** You should of seen your face. It was hilarious. And  loved the stick

Hunter blushed a deep shade of red as he read what Sebastian sent him. He was thankful his camera was off.

 **CaptainWarbler:**  I can’t believe I did that. You must tell no one of this or I swear I’ll have you kicked off the team!

 **Ilovemen:**  Oh don’t worry it will be our dirty little secret.

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Good. And seriously your username is such a tease. How did you even know it was me?

 **Ilovemen:**  But its true. I love men. And come on Hunt. Really? Are you really asking me that?

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Oh shut up. You’re still an asshole.

 **Ilovemen:**  Oh come on Hunt. Don’t be like that. You’ve got to admit it was pretty fucking hilarious.

 **CaptainWarbler:**  For you. I still can’t believe I showed you my…

 **Ilovemen:**  Penis?

 **CaptainWarbler:** Yeah that.

 **Ilovemen:** You seriously can’t say it? You’re not even saying it out loud.

 **CaptainWarbler:** Oh shut up I can say penis. I just can’t believe that you saw mine.

 **Ilovemen:**  If it helps I can show you mine.

 **CaptainWarbler** :….

 **Ilovemen:**  Is that a yes or a heck yes?

 **CaptainWarbler:**  I rather you not…

 **Ilovemen:**  Lies everyone wants to see my penis.

 **CaptainWarbler:** Well I really don’t.

**_Ilovemen’s webcam is now on._ **

**CaptainWarbler:**  Sebastian Stop!

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Sebastian I’m serious stop it.

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Goddammit Sebastian. IF YOU DON’T STOP IT I’M SIGNING OFF.

 **CaptainWarbler:** SEBASTIAN SIT DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT I SWEAR TO GOD!!!

 **CaptainWarbler** : SEBASTIAN I’M SIGNING OFF RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON’T TAKE YOUR HAND AWAY FROM YOUR BOXERS.

**_CaptainWarbler has signed off  2:30am_ **

**_CaptainWarbler has signed on 2:43am. (Both their cameras were off)_ **

**Ilovemen:** Aww you came back

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Dammit you’re still on.

 **Ilovemen:** Wow harsh much.

 **CaptainWarbler** : Oh shut up Seb. I only came back so I can find a “real” girl.

 **Ilovemen:**  Uh huh so you weren’t hoping to see my penis?

 **CaptainWarbler:**  NO!!

 **Ilovemen:**  Liar!

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Why would I want to see your penis Seb? I’m straight.

 **Ilovemen:**  You’re so not straight. I see the way you look at me Hunt. You don’t think I don’t notice? You’re pretty dam obvious dude.

Hunter started to panic.

 **CaptainWarbler:** What are you talking about?!

 **Ilovemen:** During Warbler’s practice. At lunch. When we’re in the hallways. You’re always staring. I know you’re in love with me.

 **CaptainWarbler:**  …..

 **Ilovemen:**  Truth is.. I feel the same way about you.

 **CaptainWarbler:**  You what!?

 **Ilovemen:** Well obviously because the only reason I notice you staring at me is because I’m always staring at you. But I’m more discreet about it.

 **CaptainWarbler:**  You really mean it?

 **Ilovemen:**  If you don’t believe me then meet me in the Warblers hall in five minutes.

 **CaptainWarbler** : Fine but if this is some mean joke I swear to god I won’t ever talk to you again!

 **Ilovemen:** Don’t worry. Just meet me in 5 mins and dress up.

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Why do I need to dress up?

 **Ilovemen:** Do you really want to go out in just your boxers?

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Touche

 **Ilovemen:**  Okay see you in 5 minutes

 **CaptainWarbler:**  Bye  
 

**_Ilovemen signed off at 2:56_ **

**_CaptainWarbler signed off 2:56_ **

Hunter and Sebastian both put on a pair of sweats before grabbing their keys and sneaking out of their rooms to the Warblers Hall. Sebastian arrived two minutes early and waited by the door. Hunter arrived on time. He was surprised that Sebastian actually came. He blushed as Sebastian took his hand and lead him inside. “There’s something I need to tell you and there is only one way I can show you” Sebastian said before shutting the door quietly behind them and turning on the stereo.

_I don’t know how to love him._  
 _What to do, how to move him._  
 _I’ve been changed, yes really changed._  
 _In these past few days, when I’ve seen myself,_  
 _I seem like someone else._  
 _I don’t know how to take this._  
 _I don’t see why he moves me._  
 _He’s a man. He’s just a man._  
 _And I’ve had so many men before,_  
 _In very many ways,_  
 _He’s just one more._

Hunter couldn’t believe his ears. Sebastian the boy he was hopelessly in love with is singing a song for him.

Sebastian sang his heart out to him.

_Should I bring him down?_  
 _Should I scream and shout?_  
 _Should I speak of love,_  
 _Let my feelings out?_  
 _I never thought I’d come to this._  
 _What’s it all about?_

Sebastian stared into Hunter’s eyes and chuckled lightly at these next few lyrics. Hunter chuckled as well.

_Don’t you think it’s rather funny,_  
 _I should be in this position._  
 _I’m the one who’s always been_  
 _So calm, so cool, no lover’s fool,_  
 _Running every show._  
 _He scares me so._

Sebastian hesitantly grabbed onto Hunter’s hand unsure if Hunter truly felt the same way. He could be totally wrong with his predictions and it scared him because here he is pouring his heart out to him and he doesn’t even know if Hunter loves him back.

_I never thought I’d come to this._  
 _What’s it all about? What’s it all about?_

Sebastian let go of his hand and turned away from him as he sang the last few lines. He didn’t want to dare look in Hunter’s eyes if he rejected him. It would make the heartbreak even worse.

_Yet, if he said he loved me,_  
 _I’d be lost. I’d be frightened._  
 _I couldn’t cope, just couldn’t cope._  
 _I’d turn my head. I’d back away._  
 _I wouldn’t want to know._

Sebastian started to choke on the last words. His heart was on the line, holding on a thread that can easily snap if Hunter doesn’t feel the same way for him.

_He scares me so._  
 _I want him so._  
 _I love him so._

_  
_As the song ended Sebastian was already on the edge of tears. Hunter quickly turned off the stereo and pulled Sebastian around. “Just say it” Sebastian said harshly, his eyes pouring out tears. Hunter stared right into Sebastian’s sad eyes “Just say you don’t lo- ” Hunter grabbed onto Sebastian’s face and kissed him fiercely. Sebastian was too shock to react. Hunter pulled away and smiled at him.

He caressed his cheek with his hand and wiped his tears away with his sleeve “I love you Sebastian Smythe. Always have and always will. And you don’t have to be scared of me. Because frankly I don’t know what I’m doing either but I do know now that my heart belongs to you”.

Sebastian smiled widely at him. “I love you too Hunter Clarington”.

That night Hunter and Sebastian snuggled together on Hunter’s full size bed (being a captain of the warblers has its perks). The next day was a Saturday meaning they didn’t don’t have classes but they do still had Warbler Practice since Regionals was a week away. Hunter scheduled the Warblers to meet every night at 5pm for the past 3 weeks in order to make sure they were perfect by the competition. When it came to that time, the Warblers were all surprised to see Hunter and Sebastian walk in hand in hand.

"How the heck did that happen?" Nick whispered to Jeff.

"When did that happen? Yesterday they were at each other’s throats" Jeff whispered back.

"Finally!" Trent said aloud. That’s when the Warblers started cheering and wolf calling. Hunter and Sebastian blushed but smiled nonetheless because hey Trent was right. They finally were able to tell each other how they felt and now they knew that the other person loved them back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on tumblr and thought I might as well put on here too. :)


End file.
